Although sales is a major foundation of any business, one of the largest difficulties associated with generating sales is obtaining worthwhile meetings with potential sales prospects. There are a plethora of techniques that sales professionals use to make these contacts, including referrals, cold calls, emails, advertisements, and focused letters. Unfortunately, acquiring even a short, informal meeting with a sales prospect can sometimes take months or even years using these techniques. Many times, the sales prospects are pleased with their current vendors and do not have the time or motivation to meet with sales people. Companies and individuals spend a significant amount their operating budgets on promotional items geared towards forming these relationships, however, at the end of the day, these items are often discarded, a relationship is never formed, and neither party benefits.